zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Zim Resistance
The Zim Resistance is a group of alternate universe versions of Zim who live in the Zimvoid, introduced in Issue 47. Summary Over the course of six months prior to Issue 47, numerous Zims across the multiverse all detect an Irken distress signal coming from their universe's version of Pandora's Quadrangle, and upon investigating it get sucked through a portal to a small planet with a massive tower-like machine which is generating the portals. All the Zims crash, their Voot Runners and versions of GIR being destroyed in the process, leaving them stranded in what they come to call the "Zimvoid". In the early days of this, as the Zims are struggling to survive, a particularly dangerous Zim (rumored to have successfully destroyed his version of Earth) takes charge. Styling himself Zim Number 1, he installs a numbered hierarchy, where every Zim is given a number and job corresponding to that number. Those Zims deemed useful are allowed to stay in the main settlement (with the 100 elite living in the tower with Number 1) while all those deemed worthless being exiled to a city in the planet's underground caves. Many of these exiled Zims, as well as those just annoyed by the repressive system, eventually band together to rebel against Number 1's system. Led by The Elder (one of the first Zims to arrive), they decide to recruit more help from the gladiators who fight in the arena for the right to advance in rank, but are unable to until "our" Zim arrives, accompanied by his universe's versions of GIR and Dib. While Zim is put to work, the Resistance recruits Dib and GIR to help them. With Dib and GIR's aid, the Resistance breaks into the arena, just as Zim is facing off with the huge Zim 100 to earn the right to join Number 1's elite. Due to Dib's accidental interference while trying to hide in a helmet that 100 puts on, the giant Zim knocks himself out, allowing Zim to win by default. Afterwards, a despondent 100 explains to the other Zims that Number 1 promised that any Zim who passed the rigorous training program he put the elite through would be sent back to their respective Earth with repaired ships and upgraded weapons. The revelation that they could have been sent home at any time enrages the arena Zims, and they all join the Resistance in storming Number 1's tower. Following the resulting battle with the elite Zims, everyone except Dib, GIR, Zim 2000 and Zim 2002 is knocked out. But before this group can go after Number 1, Zim arrives (having missed the battle by checking out the armory) and accidentally takes the group prisoner with a laser gun. They are all then summoned into Number 1's chamber, where they learn to their shock that he's actually an alternate Dib in a robotic Zim suit. Known Members *The Elder (number unknown) - leader of the Resistance. *Zim 2000, aka 2K - a Zim who is aging backwards. *Zim 2002, aka Palindrome - a Zim who has become part fish. *Zim 1989, aka "The Meat" - a Zim who never managed to undo his transformation into baloney. *Zim 100, aka Big Zim - a giant musclebound Zim, formerly one of Number 1's elite. *Dib (Temporary member). *GIR (Temporary member). Category:Issue 47 Category:Issue 48 Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Dib Allies